teraguildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiith-Sa Hunter
The Kiith-Sa Hunter guild is coming to Tera and will be scouting out many new recruits to join us in our multi-platform gaming family! ''' Our guild has been around for about 13 years and counting. Our strong policies and commitment to finding high quality people has lead to a diverse group of great people and talented players that are capable of having a good time and kicking ass wherever they go. Part of the reason our guild has lasted so long is our strong and capable leadership. Our guild leader today was the original founder and creator of the guild. He and his officers make themselves available for contact at all times to assist members any way they can, contributing to the quick stifling of any drama or discontent that may arise within the unit. Their commitment shows their dedication to the guild and what it stands for, and most members that rise past recruitment find themselves with the guild for many years or forever. Turn-over is very low as we look for members interested in making this the last guild they ever join. The Kiith-Sa Hunter guild is easily the definition of an RP-PvP guild. We have a very well-developed story and enforce certain physical protocol as each game permits. We are who we are for a reason, and trend toward intellectual members that can uphold who the Kiith-Sa are and what they represent. Per our history, we are merchants and fighters. The Kiith-Sa Hunter goes into combat with great skill and coordination. We strive for true challenges, fair fights, and back each other up when needed to even the odds. Our competitive nature has pit us against other guilds and clans in the past, and often our strong structure and quick response to each other leads us to victory. We excel in PvP but, off of the battlefield, we are efficient craftsmen and merchants. Our guild bank is always organized and stocked as needed to help the prosperity of our members. There is a designated "master" of each profession and the rest of the members work to get them what they need to get the most out of the profession for everyone. The bank is kept free of clutter and items are liquidated via auctions with the profits returned to the bank. Every member donates items and money to the guild because they know they will get anything they need from their fellow Hunters. The Kiith-Sa Hunter guild is a fluid and efficient machine in both fighting strategies and in accumulating wealth and merchant skills. Our guild is more about our players than who pulls what numbers or gets which loot item. We are all about playing games because they are fun and we have fun in them together. Skills get you so far in the game, but personality makes us want to play and communicate with each other in other games and beyond. The Kiith-Sa Hunter network stretches across a variety of PC games - of several genres such as FPSs and MMORPGs - to the PS3 network and XBOX live communities. We have constant communication via Ventrilo as well as MSN messenger, and a well-developed and active website with a forum. If any of the information about the guild mentioned above perks your interest, or if you just have questions and want to find out more, I STRONGLY recommend visiting our website: '''http://www.kiithsahunter.com/' Please go to "Tutorials", found on the list to the Left, and read all the topics listed there. We recruit and evaluate all players in game before finalizing any decisions, so hopefully we will run into each other or you will seek us out.